Bubbline Fluff - The Morning After
by KathyHarry23
Summary: One shot fic. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen awake after spending the night together. However, when Marceline asks Bubblegum to stay with her for the day, and Bubblegum refuses, some tensions arise between the two lovers.


**Bubbline Fluff- The Morning After**

A single ray of morning sunshine shone through a gap in the rosy curtains, revealing billions of small particles of dust drifting in Princess Bubblegum's Royal Bedchamber. The light illuminated a strip of the candy cane striped carpet and washed over various items of clothing that had been strewn carelessly on the floor, the night before. The room was quiet and still, and the only movement visible was from a small bump in the marshmallow coloured sheets of the Royal Bed. Underneath the sheets were an entanglement of limbs and bodies belonging to Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess Bubblegum. Their bodies wrapped around each other, fitting perfectly together, and the movement came from the gentle rise and fall of their chests as they slept soundly in each other's arms. Princess Bubblegum's head fit snugly into the nook of Marceline's neck, her forehead resting against the two red dots that shone brightly against her pale skin. In her sleep, Bubblegum often dragged her sleepy red lips against the ghostly skin of Marceline's collar bone, causing a sleepy smile to spread across Marcy's face. Marceline's chin rested atop Bubblegum's head while her arms wrapped around her soft pink shoulders, occasionally her fingers would brush against the nape of Bubblegum's pink neck. Their naked, slow rising stomachs were pressed against each other and their legs were only distinguishable by the differing white and pink hues as they tangled together underneath the sheets. Their faces were soft and contentment was clear from their matching small smiles as they both lost themselves in their own dreams.

As the morning clock ticked on, and the singing birds' songs grew louder, and the sun rose farther into the sky, the light that entered the Royal Chamber grew stronger and eventually fell across the slumbering face of Princess Bubblegum, awaking her gently. Her sherbet eyelids fluttered open and she brought a hand up from her Queen's waist to her squinting eye to rub some of the night's sleep from it. As her eyes adjusted, a grin formed upon her face while she raised her head slightly to gaze upon her sleeping beauty. "My Marcy is just so beautiful," she murmured almost soundlessly to herself, before nuzzling back into her little nook and pressing a kiss onto Marceline's cool skin. She relaxed against her Queen's soft body and waited for the light to reach Marcy's sleeping face, which it soon did. Marcy began to fidget and eventually let out a tired, grumpy sounding moan as she brought up a ghostly white hand to shield her face from the light.

"Bonny…Bon! Turn the light off, I'm tryn'a sleep here," she grumbled into Bubblegum's strawberry flavoured hair. Bubblegum giggled, leant against her elbow then dipped her face down to press a small kiss onto Marcy's soft cheek. She let out a disgruntled noise before daring to open an eye and looking up at her princess.

"Morning gorgeous," Bubblegum whispered, smiling sweetly down at Marcy. Marcy grinned smugly, as if proud to be waking up next to such a beautiful princess.

"Hey beautiful, don't be getting up yet. I was enjoying our naked cuddles." Marcy grinned, tracing a finger up and down Bubblegum's arm, making goose bumps rise up as she dragged her finger softly. "Believe me I would stay here all day if I could," Bubblegum wished she could nuzzle back into her safe little spot and let all her worries and responsibilities drift away as she spent all her time with her Queen.

"But? Is there a "but"? Cause if there isn't I ask you why we can't just do this forever. I would totally be up for that, wouldn't you?" Bubblegum wished she could be swayed by Marceline's words and just hide up here forever with her, but she knew that her people needed her, and it was a duty she had to fulfil. "Marcy…" Bubblegum began but she was silenced by two long, pale fingers pressed against her lips. "Shh Bon. It's the perfect plan, we can stay up here forever, we could! Finn and Jake would sneak us plenty of food and we could barricade the door. Then we'd build a blanket fort with loads of trap door and candy weapons to scare anyone away if they tried to come get you. You'd never have to go to work again and we could just stay here together. We'd play guitar, well I would and you can sing, and we'd cuddle and tell jokes and do all the other fun stuff, you know the stuff I mean! And that would be our life and it would be perfect, you know it would." As Marcy spun her tale, Bubblegum knew that she was just kidding, that she knew that Bubblegum had to go to work. But she couldn't shake the feeling that underneath the big joke, Marcy got really upset by the small amount of time they got to spend together, that underneath the playful smile she wore while telling the story, she really wanted to cry and hug Bubblegum and never let go.

Bubblegum stared into Marceline's icy blue eyes for a while, getting lost in their depth, and then she pulled Marcy's close and whispered against her pale skin, "That does sound perfect, sweetie. But you know I can't." Bubblegum felt a small nod against her shoulder while she pressed herself into Marcy's soft frame. After a while they let go and began to get dressed quietly, sending each other small glances and smiles to fill the silence. When they were both fully clothed Marcy drifted towards the window. "I'll see you later then Bonny," Marcy said, an adorably hopeful smile on her lips. Bubblegum smiled slightly, "yeah of course, I'll see you." Marceline nodded slightly and turned to go, before whipping back around and rushing towards Bubblegum. She wrapped her pale arms around Bubblegum's neck and pressed her lips urgently against hers. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around her Queen's small waist and kissed back, just as urgently. Slowly, the kiss softened into gentle smooches and eventually they broke apart, rather breathless.

"I want you to know that everything's going to be okay, it's all okay. I'm okay," Marceline whispered against Bubblegum's lips. "Yeah I know baby, I know," Bubblegum whispered back. "Okay good. Just thought I'd check," Marcy half laughed as she began to pull away and drift back towards the window. "Well I'm very glad you did," Bubblegum chuckled as she gazed lovingly at her Queen.

"I love you so much, Bonnibel."

"I love you too Marcy. I love you too."


End file.
